The Remnants of Britannia
by Bylackbre
Summary: In a world of bloody evolution, the Grimm should be the least of anyone's concerns when your world is also home to the Holy Britannian Empire. So how will a certain prince and Britannia's love of politics affect a particular school for training hunters and the different kingdoms? (Restart of The Black Prince of Remnant)


**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY! So sorry about ending "The Black Prince of Remnant" before I actually finished it. After the reveal in Volume 4 of certain things I decided to just restart from scratch and create a new Code Geass x RWBY crossover. I will keep the other story up but just don't expect any updates to it for the foreseeable future. So for now let us get this new story started.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or RWBY**

* * *

 **Timeline:**

 **a.o.b. (Arrival of Britannia) Calendar**

 **1 a.o.b.- Fleeing the army that took the original homeland, Queen Elizabeth III led a voyage to a land known as the "Americas" with the help of her rescuer Sir Ricardo von Britannia and their loyal allies. During a freak storm in the middle of what the Britannian's called the "Atlantic Ocean," space and time were altered so that the fleeing Britannians found themselves on the coast of the dragon shaped continent in Remnant. These fleeing members of nobility and the remaining military that served them settled on this new continent and began rebuilding the empire they lost in the "old world."**

 **3 a.o.b.- Faunus are first encountered by the newly settled Britannians. Highly religious Britannians were terrified as several of the fanaus encountered by the Britannians during this year were or reptilian or feline descent and persuaded the royal family to begin hunting down these "ungodly abominations." The "Great Faunus Massacre" as it would be known officially started that year.**

 **6 a.o.b.- Queen Elizabeth III nominates Sir Ricardo as her successor upon her death. The Arrival of Britannia calendar is established with the origin year being set to the arrival in the world of Remnant. The Holy Britannian Empire adopts its official name after the death of Queen Elizabeth III and the ascension of Emperor Ricardo von Britannia.**

 **10 a.o.b.- The Holy Britannian Empire has its first encounter with the Grimm which overruns and destroys the settlement of New Oxford a few miles from the capital of Pendragon.**

 **18 a.o.b.- The "Great Faunus Massacre" was officially brought to an end though the surviving Faunus were ostracized and kept out of the main settlements of the empire.**

 **27 a.o.b.- Emperor Ricardo von Britannia dies of old age with his eldest son, Leonard de Britannia ascending to the title of Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire. Traders from a small group of villages to the south finally make contact with the empire. The Britannians discover the existence of auras and semblances with the royal family's curse of never being able to have a semblance also being discovered this year.**

 **28 a.o.b.- Emperor Leonard orders a naval expedition to chart out more of the world of Remnant after reports from these villages confirm the suspicion that the empire was no longer on earth but something unusual happened to them while fleeing.**

 **30 a.o.b.- The Holy Britannian Empire discovers the uninhabited island of Menagerie. The sailors officially claimed the island for the rich coal deposits and gold mines discovered across the island despite the danger posed by the Grimm.**

 **31 a.o.b.- First contact with the small settlement that would grow into the Kingdom of Mistral was made. These early Mistraleans take directions from the Britannian explorers before sending a delegation to make contact with the Britannian Imperial Court.**

 **32 a.o.b.- Trade officially begins between the precursor to Mistral and Holy Britannian Empire. A movement known as Social Darwinism is born in the Britannian homeland but the ideology is quickly forgotten.**

 **35 a.o.b.- Emperor Leonard's exploration fleet is damaged by a hurricane and shipwrecks on the coast of the continent of Sanus while returning to the homeland. First contact with the nomads that would one day form Vacuo was a failure after the depressed sailors attracted Grimm to the nomads by accident.**

 **37 a.o.b.- After being stranded on Sanus for two years, the first exploration fleet is rescued and finally return to the homeland. News of the resources in Menagerie and Grimm fighting techniques learned from the Sanus nomads are passed on to the people of Pendragon. Plans for the mining of Menagerie begins with both the royal navy and the West Remnant Trading Company being placed in charge of the project by Emperor Leonard.**

 **40 a.o.b.- Emperor Leonard sends out a second exploration fleet that goes east instead of west like the last fleet. Contact between the Kingdom of Vale and Britannia occurs during this year.**

 **43 a.o.b.- The mining colony of Menagerie was officially established under the governance of Earl Arthur Phillip. Faunus were found to be excellent miners thanks to their night vision and thus were gathered up on orders of Emperor Leonard and forcibly sent to work the Menagerie coal and gold mines.**

 **45 a.o.b.- Emperor Leonard the Explorer is assassinated with the culprits being the coalition of villages to the south of Pendragon. The first decree of Emperor Alexander the Vengeful is war against his villages that killed his father. The men of the villages were executed with half the women and children being sent to the Menagerie mines while the other half were banished into exile where the Grimm would eat them.**

 **49 a.o.b.- Emperor Alexander the Vengeful is assassinated by his own Knights of the Round who installs his sister Empress Anne II as the new ruler of the Holy Britannian Empire.**

 **52 a.o.b.- The kingdom of Mistral is officially organized. Mistral starts to adopt Britannian coal based technology to their own country and goes through an industrial revolution.** **Empress Anne II was burned at the stake next to the Faunus she was having an affair with after the affair was discovered by nobles who were supporters of Alexander the Vengeful. Empress Anne's nephew in law Albert relunctantly took the throne alongside his beloved wife Victoria after a long process of finding a legal successor who the nobility would actually support.**

 **54 a.o.b.- Emperor Albert died of illness late in the year with his widow Victoria becoming the next Empress of the Holy Britannain Empire. The era known as the Victorian Period began this year and saw rise to Britannia's status as Remnant's main superpower.**

 **64 a.o.b.- The miners forced to stay on the island of Menagerie overthrows the colonial government and uses the captured Britannian naval vessels to escape to Mistral and the desert of Sanus. Empress Victoria sends the 5th regiment to capture the escaped miners on Sanus but this threat and the increased Grimm activity pushed the nomad tribes and escaped miners to form the kingdom of Vacuo. The defeat of the 5th regiment persuaded Mistral and Vale to acknowledge the newly found kingdom of Vacuo.**

 **71 a.o.b.- After a brief six month war against both Mistral and the Grimm known as "The War of Coal and Claws," the Holy Britannian Empire begins to recover after finding itself on the verge of collapsing. The ideology of Social Darwinism resurfaces and is widely adopted across the empire. Empress Victoria as the head of the Church of Britannia sainted Charles Darwin who no only did research on the evolution of natural animals but contributed to the research on Grimm while also being considered the inspiration for Social Darwinism.**

 **74 a.o.b.- The Holy Britannian Empire ends the practice of razing the cities of its foes and instead implements what is known as the Numbers System. The name of the area is erased with the name of the conquered area and people being replaced by a number.**

 **80 a.o.b.- The Kingdom of Mantle is established with Britannia being the last kingdom to recognize it. Areas 1 through 5 are conquered during this year.**

 **94 a.o.b.- The Holy Britannian Empire enters a period of mourning as Empress Victoria passes away. Emperor George dedicated the deceased empress' birthday as a national holiday to commemorate her service to the empire she loved almost as much as her deceased husband and family.**

 **95 a.o.b.- Emperor Alfred works to modernize the coal powered Imperial Army and Navy to better combat the Grimm and rising threat from Mantle.**

 **118 a.o.b.- Emperor Alfred II rises to the thrown after a ship his father was traveling on capsized with the monarch being unable to safely escape. Emperor Alfred II orders a crusade against the Grimm that would serve as a test of his father's military innovations while draining a large amount of coal resources from the military's reserves. Areas 6-10 are added during this crusade.**

 **125 a.o.b.- The "Great War" begins with the sides being Vale and Vacuo vs. Mantle and Mistral vs. Britannia.  
**

 **129 a.o.b.- Britannia agrees to sign a peace treaty with the other kingdoms after having both the Mantle Front and Vacou Front of the war almost collapse thanks to reinforcements from the newly established Hunters who were previously occupied with the Grimm decided to aid in the fight against Britannia. On the Island of Vytal the negotiations led to the establishment of councils in each kingdom with the Vytal Festival also being started as a tradition.**

 **130 a.o.b.- The Schnee Dust Company is founded just as it looks like the Holy Britannian Empire is on the verge of collapsing thanks to resource exhaustion after a two front war and recent major Grimm attacks. The efforts of Nicholas Schnee was fundamental in stabilizing the empire by starting another industrial revolution centered around the application of Dust rather than coal which was estimated to be completely depleted within the next three years. Nicholas Schnee's efforts not only brought Britannia back to its former glory but it helped a dying Mantle be reborn into Atlas as well as provide resources to hunters everywhere in their fight against Grimm. Nicholas Schnee's reasoning for supporting both the empire he called home and her enemies was recorded as "So that all of mankind may be fit to survive against the Grimm threat and it is the duty of those fit to survive to ensure that others are also fit." Despite how unorthodox this interpretation of Social Darwinism was, Nicholas Schnee was declared a saint in 145 a.o.b. for his contributions to not only the empire but the altruistic side of Social Darwinism.**

 **135 a.o.b.- Emperor Alfred II outlaws any hunters academies in Britannia or its conquered territories as many members of nobility saw these as threats to tradition despite pressure from other kingdoms. While the rest of Remnant saw rise of hunters as one of the pillars of society that kept it from collapsing, the people of Britannia turned to their knights instead.**

 **148 a.o.b.- The "Emblem of Blood" era of Britannia begins in which the members of the Royal Imperial Family wages a secret war against one another for the throne. Scholars are still debating how the entire empire didn't implode on itself during this time period. Prince Victor zi Britannia and Prince Charles zi Britannia are both born during this era.**

 **161 a.o.b.- The Office of Secret Intelligence (OSI) is formed in Britannia by Charles zi Britannia.**

 **165 a.o.b.- The five main kingdoms begin to move every faunus to the abandoned island of menagerie but were met with resistance by those being displaced.**

 **170 a.o.b.- The "Faunus Rights Revolution" begins across Remnant during one of the bloodiest years of the "Emblem of Blood" era. The war came to an end in 173 a.o.b. when the defeat of General Lagune led to the fortress Prince Victor zi Britannia was in to be overrun leading to the Prince's death and the combined human army to become demoralized after the death of the general and the young Britannian prince. Official documents leaked to the press will reveal that Charles used the OSI to hunt down and kill most of the leaders of the the Faunus attack that led to his twin's death.**

 **176 a.o.b.- 1st Prince Odysseus eu Britannia is born.**

 **178 a.o.b.- 1st Princess Guinevere de Britannia is born.**

 **183 a.o.b.- 2nd Prince Schneizel el Britannia is born. 2nd Princess Cornelia li Britannia is born.**

 **185 a.o.b.- 3rd Prince Clovis la Britannia is born.**

 **191 a.o.b.- Prince Charles zi Britannia overthrows the previous emperor and has the rest of his surviving foes from the "Emblem of Blood" era executed. Emperor Charles zi Britannia is crowned as the current emperor.**

 **192 a.o.b.- 11th Prince Lelouch vi Britannia is born. 88th Princecess Marrybell mel Britannia is born.**

 **193 a.o.b.- 3rd Princess Euphemia li Britannia is born. A new Knight of Five was selected but the identity of this masked knightess is unknown due to evasion of questions and frequent trips away from Pendragon.**

 **195 a.o.b.- 12th Princess Nunnally vi Britannia is born.**

 **200 a.o.b.- The first ever military grade Knightmare Frames was field tested on the battle field during the conquest of Area 11. The Glasgow class Knightmare Frame was such a success that the Britannian military chose that year to start phasing out regular tanks in favor of the Knightmare Frame.**

 **202 a.o.b.- Empress Marianne vi Britannia is assassinated by an unknown party. Prince Lelouch accepts the position of Viceroy of Area 11 a few months after his mother's death.**

 **204 a.o.b.- Angered by a terrorist attack by a radical group of White Fang members being harbored in Menagerie, the Holy Britannian Empire demands that the terrorists be handed over only for the leadership of the island to refuse. OSI operatives under the direction of Prince Schneizel, who was recently granted the position of Prime Minister, launch a covert operation that eliminate all but one of the leaders of the Island. Prince Schneizel personally met with this surviving leader and negotiated a settlement with the sole remaining leader of the leader. The survivor would agree to serve the Emperor as a Knight of the Round if the Emperor would accept him after surrendering the terrorists and the new Knight of the Round will be given the status of Viceroy over the surrendered island of Menagerie. Sir [name omitted] became the Knight of eight and agreed to not allow any hostile White Fang presence on the island.**

 **210 a.o.b.- This is the current year according to the Britannian calendar. The Britannian Council currently has Emperor Charles, Prince Odysseus, Princess Guinevere, Prince Schneizel, Princess Cornelia, Prince Clovis, and Prince Lelouch as the members. Odysseus sits at the council as the current crown prince, Guinevere as the crown princess, Schneizel as the Prime Minister, and Cornelia as the Chief General of the Britannian Armed Forces. Lelouch sits at the council as the highest ranking Viceroy in the chain of succession while Clovis was sitting as the current Royal Family member that is cycled in and out every year.**

* * *

 **Team RWBY's Dorm**

After reading the Britannian timeline of history that Professor Oobleck gave them to study for the next test, Yang promptly slammed her head into her desk which woke up Ruby who fell asleep halfway through reading the list.

"Weiss it says the Schnee Dust Company started in Britannia so can you make sense of how this calendar matches the one used by literally everyone outside of the empire?" Yang complained to one of the few Britannians she knew and the only one that was part of team RWBY.

"192 a.o.b. was the year you and Blake were born so just work backwards from there. I was born in 193 a.o.b. with Ruby being born in 195 a.o.b." Weiss explained while searching her desk for a certain textbook she needed to bring with her to the library.

"Hey Weiss since your grandpa is so important to the empire does that mean you are somewhat connected to the royal family over there?" Ruby asked after remembering something from before she fell asleep reading the handout.

Weiss imagined herself as empress for a moment but the sight of her father standing behind her throne and the image of a majority of the royal family stabbing her in the back with daggers forced the idea out of her head. _I honestly don't know if the thought of my father being so close to the throne or being thrown into the political games played by the royals would be worse._

"Actually my grandfather was offered the hereditary title of Duke for his contributions to the empire but he declined the offer. His reasoning for the rejection was that he was that he is unworthy of the gift from the former emperor and was doing his duty to ensuring the survival of the empire and humanity." Weiss explained to her teammates. "He also made it a rule that no one with the name Schnee is allowed to accept a position within the Britannian nobility on grounds that 'we will always be servants within the empire but never shall we be lords.'"

"How the SDC treats Faunus sometimes makes me think it is just as bad as some nobles," Blake noted while thankful that Oobleck omitted Sir Ghira's last name from everyone else taking the professor's history class.

"How my father treats Faunus has nothing to do with the legacy of the company created by my grandfather," Weiss said while narrowing her eyes after having mentioned her father.

"Soo... do you think you could help me and Rubes study for the exam since this is your homeland's history after all?" Yang asked Weiss who was packing a backpack.

"I would be honored to enlighten you about my people's history but I have a paper I need to go write for Professor Port due next week. Coco Adel from team CFVY is the only daughter of one of the highest ranking non-royal Dukes. She will know more about the empire's history than I will and would be more likely to get you guys a better grade than I would." Weiss explained as she finished packing her backpack and left for the library.

"Does Velvet still owe you that favor?" Ruby whispered to her older sister after Blake crawled into her bed for a nap and Weiss had left the room.

"Hell yeah she still owes me for getting those photos of Sun's abs from beneath Blake's suspicion after our dear cat faunus refused the rabbit faunus from taking the pics." Yang whispered back as she remembered how painful it was to hide in such an odd angle just to get pictures for the upperclassman.

"Well maybe you can cash in that favor and convince her to persuade Coco into tutoring us for this test," Ruby suggested which brought a smile to her older sister's face.

"We have this test in three days so we better hurry," Yang said as she rushed out the room while dragging Ruby with her. Yang slammed the dorm's door hard enough that it not only woke up Blake who had just fallen asleep four seconds before but also made the poor girl roll out of bed.

"Does anyone in this team besides Weiss know how to close a door quietly?" Blake asked herself before returning to her interrupted catnap. _What was that I heard about Sun and Yang,_ Blake thought to herself before brushing the thought out of her head and going asleep.

* * *

 **Beacon Academy Cafeteria**

"So Velvet tells me that you want help with Oobleck's history of Britannia test?" Coco asked while lowering her sunglasses just slightly while propping both feet up on a table with her hands resting behind her head. Coco had agreed to meet with the two sisters in the cafeteria after Yang tracked down Velvet and cashed in her favor.

"Well Weiss said you were the daughter of some Count or something and we figured you might be able to help us out since your the only other Britannian besides the heiress who is busy writing an essay." Ruby said while forgetting the actual title the noblewoman's father had. Yang noticed Coco's eyebrows narrowed a little after Ruby said the girl they were seeking help from was a Count's daughter.

"I will help you but we are going to have to set some ground rules first. Rule #1: We Brits take noble titles very serious if we have them and my father is a Duke not a Count. If we were back in the homeland one of my father's knights would challenge you to a duel, maybe to the death, for the insult you accidentally said." Ruby gave an audible gulp at the warning given by Coco.

"Rule #2 you need to remember is that the timeline Oobleck gives out doesn't take into account the motivations or personalities of the Royals who dictate everything that happens in Britannia. This is extremely important to remember when looking into the REAL history of Britannia." Coco said as she took a sip from the coffee cup next to her feet.

"So what is the real history of Britannia?" Yang questioned as she was curious about how different Coco's explanation would be to Oobleck's document.

"When you are one of the oldest and most trusted of friend to one of the most secretive princes in the empire you tend to be let in on a few family secrets." Coco said with a smile as she looked at the two natives of Patch. "Just so we are clear, if I hear anything about what I say spreading to the public you two will definitely die."

"Don't worry we won't tell a soul," Ruby said as she looked nervously over at Yang since neither could really keep a secret that well.

"Well first thing you should know about Britannian history is that the royal family is really the ones who write it. If the royals don't want something recorded you can bet it is forgotten back in the homeland. The only exception to this is the Emblem of Blood which was far too bloody to be forgotten by the empire." Coco said as Ruby and Yang started to try to take notes.

"Though the royal family and nobility is a cutthroat band of backstabbing schemers, which is putting it nicely, they have some of the most loyal sibling bonds I have ever seen." Coco told the two sisters.

"Well I don't know about that from the way they are made out to be in their own history. I honestly think me and Ruby have a better sibling bond than some of those princes and princesses." Yang boasted only to get a loud laugh out of Coco.

"Have you ever heard of Cornelia li Britannia? She may only be the second princess but she is the first to put someone on her hit list should something happen to Princess Euphemia, Prince Lelouch, Prince Clovis, or Princess Nunnally."

"What do you mean by that?" Ruby asked since she was curious as to how protective Cornelia was.

"Euphemia and Clovis went to a charity art show in Area 14 two years ago which led to terrorists trying to kidnap the two royals. The terrorists failed to capture the royals but as soon as Cornelia caught wind of the attempted kidnapping she went on a warpath through Area 14 paving enough destruction that would make the Grimm jealous. She had half the Area burnt to the ground to try and smoke out the terrorists and when that didn't work she had the Britanninan citizens evacuated before massacring everyone in the district the terrorists were located in until said terrorists were executed."

"Killing off half of a major settlement seems a bit excessive don't you think?" Ruby asked as she tried to picture what could have happened to Area 14 but was unable to do so.

"That is unusually calm for Cornelia considering how she usually reacts to hearing about her beloved little sister and one of her half brothers being put in danger. Lelouch is just as protective of Nunnally if not more so though for different reasons. Nunnally is blind and wheelchair bound so anyone who can get their hands on her could easily catch the wrath of Lelouch if he can get her back quickly or turn him into a pawn if the crippled princess is too secure for Lelouch to immediately launch a rescue operation." Coco said as she took another sip of her coffee.

"Officially Lelouch took the position of Viceroy of Area 11 to get political experience when in reality it was to keep Nunnally and himself safe from the clutches of some of their less than friendly relatives. Lelouch could have easily convinced Cornelia to relinquish him some special forces operatives to serve as knights whose duty was to protect him and Nunnally but he didn't do that. What Lelouch did for security was recruit a small team consisting of only a couple of dozen individuals that are very skilled at what they do with only a handful of knights mixed in." Coco explained as she stared out a window in what she thought the direction of Area 11 was.

"So what can you tell us about Prince Lelouch?" Yang said after becoming bored with Britannian history and wanting to learn what Coco knew about the royal imperial family.

"His mother is the late Empress Marianne vi Britannia and he has only one non-half sibling which is Nunally." Coco said quickly as if this was something she practiced often.

"We already know that Coco know tell us something most people wouldn't know."

"Well when we were little he would always beat me at chess though he would always lose to his brother Schneizel. He is also one of the most charismatic people I know since he can somehow keep Area 11 under control even though the settlement is filled with those bitter and angry at the empire." Coco explained as a question came to Ruby's mind.

"So Coco how did you meet this prince since you said you knew him since both of you were little?" Ruby asked before Yang could interrupt with a different question.

"His mother was one of the emperor's consorts and was also one of the greatest Knightmare Frame Pilots and therefore needed a tailor to create outfits for her royal court appearances and a uniform to pilot the early knightmares. My father was a crafty noble and my mother is not one to sit idly along like the other noblemen wives so she picked up tailoring as a means of staying active. One thing led to another and my mother was chosen by Marianne herself to design clothes and pilot uniforms for the imperial consort." Coco explained as she started to reminisce about her childhood.

"So because your mother was personally chosen by Empress Marianne to make clothes for her, you got to meet and become friends with Prince Lelouch. Did I guess that correctly?" Yang said as she tried to connect the dots.

"Ha as if it was that easy to befriend that sneaky idiot. Lelouch already had his knight of honor chosen at that point and Aigis was a pain in the ass with how protective she was of Lelouch back then. Lady Marianne had to personally tell Lelouch's Knight of Honor to let me around him since she thought it would be nice for him to have friends that he wasn't related to somehow." Coco said while getting a refill for her coffee.

"So the history lesson was making knights out to be some replacement for hunters that would specifically protect royals and certain members of nobilty. So what exactly is the difference between a knight and a knight of honor?" Ruby asked as she honestly had no idea what a knight of honor was.

" Well nowadays knights are mostly just soldiers that are skilled enough to pilot Knightmare Frames also some are the personal guards and soldiers of high ranking members of society. Knights of honor are a royal's personal bodyguard who is in charge of their master's safety at all times. The Knight of One is the Emperor's knight of honor while the rest of the Knights of the Round can also be considered knights of honor right beneath the Knight of One. So saying they are the Britannian counterpart of hunters would be a bit of a stretch."

"So since Lelouch already had his knight of honor picked out at the age of ten just how special was this knight?" Yang asked the noblewoman.

"Aigis is what is considered an Anti-Grimm Suppression Weapon which in layman's terms is that she is an killer android created by Britannian R&D. She was to be scrapped with the rest of the project after the entire program was considered a waste of resources but Marianne saved the girl by first making her a knight in service to her before assigning her with protecting her children at all costs."

"So Lelouch's head bodyguard is just some robot girl that has been around since he was a kid?"

"Aigis is more than just a robot girl, she is a walking armory that is capable of protecting Lelouch from damn near any threat. She is capable of switching weapons rapidly with her arsenal including rockets, mortars, machine guns, laser cannons, flamethrowers, shotguns, pistols, sniper rifles, dust flak cannons, and her weapon of choice is a high powered gatling cannon capable of shredding Knightmare Frames in seconds." Coco said proudly while staring down Yang.

"Don't underestimate Aigis when she is trying to protect Lelouch or those he wants to keep safe. A few months after Lelouch accepted the position of Viceroy of Area 11 I went to visit him since my father had business in the Area and thought it would be nice for me to see the prince again." Coco said as she started to recount a story about Aigis protecting her.

"Me and Lelouch was enjoying a meal with Nunnally outside the Viceroy palace when a trio of helicopters attacked us. Aigis managed to intercept the rockets with her gatling cannon and shot two helicopters down with a mixture of the gatling cannon and some anti-air rockets. The third helicopter managed to land some would be assassins but Aigis was already rushing forward to block their path. I remember how fast she delivered those punches and knees before getting tossed to the side by a giant of a man. This giant was dealt with swiftly as Aigis equipped her gatling cannon and blasted the man off the roof."

"So was her skill with the gatling cannon influence you into basing your weapon off her favorite weapon?" Ruby said as she felt like she was picturing herself with all of Aigis' weapons.

"Yeah did you think that if you had a weapon similar to the weapon used by Lelouch's knight of honor that you would be better armed to protect him?" Yang interjected before Coco could respond to Ruby.

"Well I guess Aigis did rub off on me a little. I mean Lelouch has been a close friend for half my life and is a good enough friend that I want to protect him and not just because he is the 11th prince of Britannia." Coco replied after taking a few seconds to think about a response.

"We can tell that you are a good friend of his if what you say is true but I have a feeling that you want to be maybe as close as friends could get if not even closer," Yang teased the noblewoman. Yang was extremely happy to see the reaction from Coco after the younger huntress' statement brought a faint blush to Coco's face.

"That is a private matter that is not to be discussed right now unless you two want to end up dead before any of your team members realize you went missing. If you have any questions for Lelouch you can ask him when he arrives for the Vytal Festival but for now lets get back on topic. If I remember correctly I am supposed to help you study the homeland's history so we better get back to work." Coco said after taking a drink from her coffee cup and changing the subject back to Britannian national history instead of Coco's personal history with a certain Britannian.

* * *

 **Well there you guys go, the first chapter of my new attempt at a Code Geass x RWBY crossover. I want to apologize to the fans of "The Black Prince of Remnant" for discontinuing that tale. I had this chapter finished for a little while and would have published it sooner but I decided to both discontinue the old story and start on the new one on Christmas as a present to my readers. So Merry Christmas everyone and Happy Holidays if you are one of those people who don't observe Christmas as a holiday. A few of you might have noticed that I took a few cues from the real world timeline and the Code Geass timeline when creating the timeline at the beginning. The reason I chose a.o.b. was that this is a new world the empire had found itself in and therefore the a.t.b. calendar would not have made much sense due to events happening in Europe, such as the defeat of the Romans that marked 1 a.t.b., being kept in the calendar despite Europe not existing in Remnant. Well if you enjoyed this story so far feel free to drop a favorite, leave a follow, and/or give a review of it. So until next time this is Bylackbre signing out and wishing you all a Merry Christmas.**


End file.
